Sinfonía de Luz y Oscuridad
by Ntian
Summary: La encontró porque quería ser encontrada, la ayudo porque quería ser ayudada y la amo porque quería ser amada. Y al final ¿Odiarlo por ser lo que querían?
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud House pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon**

 **Y por el contexto de la historia, seguro sabrán en que capitulo de la serie se ubica**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Solo escribo bajo mi luz, solo escribo en la soledad, solo escribo en la oscuridad**

En la habitación de las dos artistas de la familia Loud se encontraban la rockera y la amante de los animales, Luna mirando el techo directamente y Lana observando las maderas de la cama superior de la litera

-Luna, ¿estas dormida?

-No, Little sis, no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Lincoln

-Yo también, deberíamos hacer algo? Es decir, me gusta estar aquí contigo y la máquina de Lisa dijo que éramos las compañeras perfectas, y…

-Y Linc menciono que se acostumbraría por nosotras- dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su cama- él lo siente injusto…

-Pero si regresáramos todas a nuestras habitaciones como antes, ¿no sería injusto para nosotras? -pregunto la niña, también sentándose sobre su cama

-Lana, ¿tu sientes que esto es injusto para Linc?

-La verdad, me siento un poco mal por él, pero creo que no es injusto, solo debe acostumbrarse

Luna, al escuchar la respuesta de su hermanita, no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, pero no se enojaría con ella- acostumbrarse dices

-Déjame contarte algo, Lana-hablo la rockera bajando de su cama para sentarse alado de la pequeña rubia de coletas- Ya conoces el orden en el que nacimos y nuestras edades, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver

-Solo no me interrumpas, por favor- Luna tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a narrar- La primera en nacer fue Lori, en ese tiempo mama y papa aun no tenían esta casa reparada para hacer el uso de las habitaciones. Entonces, tuvieron que dormir con ella, durante un año, en la misma habitación. Y luego vino Leni, se convirtieron en compañeras y lo mismo pasó conmigo y con Luan, luego vino Lynn, durmió con papa y mama. Y luego llego nuestro bro, cierto casi 2 años después, pero durante ese tiempo Lynn estaba con nuestros padres

Lana noto como el humor de Luna decayó al momento de llegar a esa parte de la historia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la mayor procedió con su historia

-Linc y Lynn compartieron habitación por 3 años. Y luego llego Lucy, pero ella no se quedó con mama y papa. La casa ya estaba casi terminada y pusieron a Luz con Lynn y, ¿Qué crees que paso con Lincoln?

-El… él fue con mama y…

-no! - interrumpió bruscamente, asustando un poco a la menor- lo siento- atino a decir al darse cuenta de su error

-aunque le pedimos a mama y papa que lo dejaran quedarse en alguna de nuestras habitaciones o con ellos, dijeron que Linc ya estaba grande y podía estar solo.

-Nosotras tratamos de estar con Lincoln durante algunas noches, pero a veces eso nos retrasaba para salir en la mañana a la escuela, así que dejamos de hacerlo. Dos años pasaron y mamá se embarazo una vez más, a Linc le emociono la idea de ya no estar solo, arreglaron su habitación para recibir a la nueva o nuevo integrante de la familia. Pero llegaron Lola y tu…

-Y que paso con Lincoln? - pregunto Lana, temerosa, sintiendo el final de la historia

Su voz sonaba triste ahora- Linc no solo tuvo que abandonar la habitación que tuvo por 2 años, sino que lo mandaron al armario, ¡lo más alejado de todos en esta casa y ahí se quedó hasta hoy! ¿No crees que es injusto para Linc, el obligarlo a acostumbrarse a estar solo durante tanto y luego obligarlo a estar con alguien quien dudo mucho sea" su compañera ideal de habitación"? ¿Cómo crees que se sintió todo este tiempo?

Luna observo con enojo a su pequeña hermana, más esa mirada acosadora se disipo al darse cuenta que la pequeña empezaba a sollozar- ay, rayos, lo siento, Lan, no quería decirte eso de esa forma, es solo que…

-N…n.… no.… sa… sabía que Linc…- la rockera rápidamente abrazo a su hermana

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento

-Y… si…si volvemos todo a como estábamos antes

-Lana, no tienes que…

-Pero no es justo para Lincoln, nosotras podemos seguir como estábamos, no es tan malo como lo que a él le pasa, además, así Lincoln no la pasara tan mal, ¿tu, no quieres eso?

Claro que quería eso, lo quiso desde que vio a Lincoln tan infeliz con el cambio, para empezar, de Lincoln había sido la idea para que estuvieran aún más cómodas, pero como siempre, la única forma para que obtengan algo mejor solo podría lograrse a costa de Lincoln mismo…

-Bien… iremos en la noche y…

Pasaron 4 horas, utilizaron un despertador para ejecutar su plan. Salieron de su habitación, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con la segunda hermana mayor de la familia.

-Leni? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Hola, hermanas, bueno, recuerdan que estuvimos ahí cuando Lincoln dijo que se acostumbraría a su nueva habitación por nosotras, creo que a Linc no le gusta su nueva compañera, como que me sentí mal por él, así que decidí ir a despertarlo y decirle que se puede quedar con Lynn esta noche, recuerdo que antes les gustaba estar juntos

-Bien, sis, pero nosotras pensábamos en hablar con todas para volver a nuestros cuartos como antes, así, será una solución permanente

-Eso se oye genial, ¿pero a quien le haremos la permanente? - Luna ignoro con una sonrisa la inocencia de su hermana, pero al voltear se encontró con la gótica de la familia, aunque no apareció asustando como es la costumbre, de hecho, estaba a una distancia lo suficiente para que la vieran llegar, eso fue, irónicamente, más sorpresivo, aunque menos ruidoso.

-Lucy? ¿Tú también estas despierta?

-Oí lo que dijeron en la habitación

-Nos espiabas?

-No, Lana, estaba leyendo en los ductos de la ventilación cuando las escuché, suspiro…, mi alma sufre al saber que fui el ser que provoco la soledad y tristeza que por mucho tiempo acecho a nuestro hermano

Luna se acercó lentamente a la pelinegra y la abrazo. Si había escuchado todo de seguro se debía sentir terrible, al igual que ella por ser quien lo comento- Tranquila, sis, no es tu culpa, tu no quisiste hacerle daño a nuestro hermano

-Sí, hermana, Luna tiene razón- siguió la rubia menor- además, apuesto a que Lincoln quiso que tu tuvieras compañía

-Sí, no creo que Lincoln se haya sentido tan mal por perder su hermana favorita

-Leni, eso no ayuda- cemento la rockera al ver como la ligera sonrisa de Lucy se desvanecía ante comentario de la rubia mayor

-Oppsie, lo siento, Lucy

-Como sea, terminemos con esto, debemos volver a la cama- mando Luna. Y con paso ligeros se dirigieron a la habitación de las menores de la casa- Bien, Lincoln ya debe estar dormido, veremos cómo lo movemos y luego despertaremos a las demás, ¿ok?

Las chicas asintieron, pero al abrir la puerta apenas unos centímetros una pequeña luz naranja se asomo

-Que? - Luna trato de ver de dónde provenía dicha luz, y, al momento de encontrar su origen, se sorprendió al saber que aquella luz provenía de una pequeña vela blanca que en aquella noche acompañaba a Lincoln- ¿aun esta despierto? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Al escuchar eso las otras 3 se acercaron, abriendo un poco más la puerta notaron al peliblanco sentado en aquella mesa mencionada en la cual una vela le alumbra mientras parecía estar escribiendo con una pluma, una verdadera pluma que parecía ser de alguna ave, una pluma con un particular y profundo color.

Y con total atención, escucharon y presenciaron lo que Lincoln hacia al compás del movimiento de la pluma de negro color.

 _Mi adorado ángel de alas oscuras, el indetenible tiempo me ha otorgado, oportunamente, el poder para escribirte nuevamente._

 _Aún conservo la negra pluma que me obsequiaste, la cual se mantiene tan cálida como si estuviera junto al millar faltante._

 _No he olvidado nuestra última noche juntos._

 _Bajo la radiante luna llena que resplandecía nuestros humectados cuerpos, donde las sombras dibujaban aquellos gentiles movimientos y en mi cuello, donde aún siento, la frescura de tu aliento._

 _Tu tan hermosa voz jadeante, en armonía con la mía, inundaba por completo la pequeña habitación mientras ambos expresábamos nuestro apasionado amor._

 _No ha pasado un solo día en el que no piense en ti o en nuestro adictivo romance…_

Para aquella parte de la poesía, recitada y redactaba con aquella pluma negra, Luna había apartado de la puerta a las hermanas que la acompañaban. Por supuesto, todas tenían una cara de intriga, confusión y, curiosamente, sonrojo, mas este último solo se notaba en aquellas que comprendieron los versos oídos.

-…

-….

-….

-…Ustedes sabían que Lincoln escribía poesía?-pregunto la rubia mayor rompiendo el silencio

-Eso era poesía? - hablo la otra rubia presente- casi ni le entendí nada, excepto "No he olvidado nuestra última noche juntos", ¿a qué creen que se refería cuando dijo: "Las sombras dibujaban nuestros gentiles movimientos"?

-NADA! ¡No significa nada! - Apresuro e intento mantenerse calmada al momento de responder, obviamente Luna si había entendido el significado de cada palabra, sus coloradas mejillas lo demostraban- Sera mejor que vayas a dormir, Lana, y tú también, Leni, mañana tenemos escuela y no debemos llegar tarde- que pésima excusa

Ambas chicas sabían que su hermana ocultaba algo, pero también era obvio que Luna si había entendido algo que ellas no, con eso en la mente de ambas, y un "Buenas noches", dejaron a la rockera y a la siempre desapercibida Lucy frente a la puerta del cuarto donde ahora vivía Lincoln junto a Lily. Al plan que habían preparado se le había arrebatado mucha importancia, o al menos así lo sintieron.

-Tú también debes irte a dormir, sis

-Hablaras de Lincoln sobre esto, ¿ahora?

-Acaso tu…?

-Sí, entendí perfectamente cada palabra de lo que dijo y antes de que preguntes "¿Cómo?" diré: Libros de Vampiros

-De los que te hacen jadear a ti, imagino

Ese ataque fue sorpresivo por parte de Luna e hizo que la pequeña gótica recuperara el rojizo en su rostro que había perdido durante la conversación.

-Lo siento por eso, Luz- suspiro pesadamente- pero mañana quiero que me entregues todos los libros que te ayudaron a entender lo que hablaba nuestro hermano- dijo seriamente, realmente fue cruel y se había propasado al decirle eso a Lucy, fue el calor del momento, pero sabía que una niña de tan solo 8 años no debe estar expuesta a ese tipo de escenas ya fueran imágenes o pura escritura que deja todo a la imaginación.

-Suspiro… bien…

-Y, también, vete a dormir, lo digo enserio- Luna pudo escuchar el gruñido de su hermana menor, lo merecía

-De acuerdo, pero responde mi pregunta- fue el turno de gruñir de Luna

-Sí, no, ¡no lo sé, bien!? Talvez entendiste las palabras tan bien como yo, pero no tienes idea de la situación en la que me pone esto, o peor, la situación en la cual pone a Linc en esto

-Crees que realmente hizo "eso"

Cabe mencionar que ninguna de las dos perdió el rojo en su rostro durante la última parte de la conversación.

-Claro que no! - ¿o sí? - No! - ¿segura? - Si! - la incertidumbre y su mente le estaban haciendo pasara un mal rato a Luna Loud.

-Si lo hizo?

-No…. vete a dormir, Lucy, antes de que me hagas despertar a todos y esto se ponga peor, ya vete, necesito espacio para pensar- la rockera modero su voz al darse cuenta de que estaba gritándose o gritándole a su hermana, se sentiría mal más tarde por tratar de esa forma a la menor, pero ahora debía pensar en cómo abordar este tema

Por otro lado, Lucy entendió que debía retirarse cuando Luna no utilizo su normal jerga de música para decir su nombre.

-Buenas noches… y suerte- comentó, antes de regresar a su actual habitación compartida con la comediante de la familia

-Buenas noches…y gracias- Suerte, si, realmente necesitaría suerte para esto. ¿Cómo paso de revisar si Lincoln dormía y regresarlo a su habitación, regresar a todas a sus habitaciones originales, a descubrir que su pequeño hermano había tenido…? - Oh, Dios, Lincoln, acaso, enserio, tu…está bien, está bien, respira, Luna, respira, tal vez no sea lo que estés pensado, si, te tomo por sorpresa, y si, actuaste un poco desubicada frente a tus hermanas, pero… pero es imposible que Lincoln realmente haya hecho eso, es decir, es un niño, quizás este leyendo lo mismo que Lucy

Sí, eso sonaba bastante lógico para ella, era verdad que, por el contexto de la situación, pareciera que el peliblanco estuviera escribiéndole una carta a alguien, pero también podría estar escribiendo ficción, ¿no? Así como hace Luz- rayos- ahora debía arrebatarle los poemas a Lucy

La rockera quito eso ultimo de su mente por el momento, ahora tenía algo a su favor, el simple hecho de que Lincoln no sabía lo que hacía… Sí, pero, bueno, aun tenía que intervenir y explicarle que podía conocer mas no debía hacer uso de esas palabras, al menos, no hasta los 13, la edad perfecta para que empiece a entender las implicancias de esas palabras- Un adolecente, si, cometerá mas errores, pero aprenderá de ellos, sí, eso funcionará

Estaba lista

-Muy bien…- ¿Lista para qué? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar, ¿Qué diría? Algo como "Lincoln, escuche tu poema y quiero saber ¿Por qué hiciste uso de tan particulares palabras?" –uh…, bueno eso quedo bastante bien y fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, quizás soy mejor en esto de lo que pensé- Luna sonrió confiada por su repentina destreza y madurez mental- Y si trata de evadir la pregunta, deberá obedecer a su hermana mayor

Dicho eso, Luna se dispuso a entrar a la habitación. Y al mismo tiempo que giro la perilla, recordó que la pequeña Lily dormía. No importaba, podría sacar a Lincoln y llevarlo al primer piso de ser necesario. Pero algo más la detuvo, al momento de mover un poco la puerta revelo a un Lincoln en pijama que cerraba un sobre blanco y escribía algo en la parte trasera del mismo.

Bueno, si era carta después de todo, eso… todavía podía manejarlo y ahora tenía evidencia por si llegara a necesitarla, ¡Sí! Se preparó para entrar silenciosamente, le cubriría la boca con la mano para evitar que grite y despierte a la beba, y así.

O eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque Lincoln había tomado la vela que lo acompañaba y dirigiéndose la ventana de la habitación tomo el sobre con delicadeza, poso la vela sobre el marco de la ventana y abrió está dejando entrar un corriente de viento. Lo bueno es que Lily no la sintió dada su posición en aquel cuarto.

-Linc? - Luna hablo muy bajo, su hermano ni la escucho y siguió haciendo lo que se había propuesto.

El albino lentamente poso el lado de la carta que no estaba sosteniendo sobre el fuego haciendo que esta se quemara lentamente, estiro su brazo aun con el sobre mientras poco a poco la llama consumía aquel papel.

-…Bro?

Aun sin oír a su hermana mayor, el peliblanco sostuvo el papel fuera de la casa y mientras cada palabra era incinerada por el fuego, hablo

-Viento, por favor, se el mensajero de estos incompletos versos y, cuando estas palabras sean entregadas, susúrrale a mi amada que solo en su presencia, y de ninguna otra manera, podre decir aquello que aquí falta.

Ante los ojos de la sorprendida tercera hermana mayor de la casa Loud, Lincoln soltó la carta mientras esta se terminaba de consumir en humo y cenizas que el viento se llevaba…

-Tu no dejas de roncar, ¿o sí?, Lily

-…! - la rockera puso el cuerpo contra el suelo apenas Linc comenzó a hablar en su dirección

-Solo espero que no sea un problema respiratorio- cerro la ventana y, apagando la vela, se recostó en su cama- bueno, al menos ya me canse lo suficiente como para que ni tus ronquidos no me permitan dormir, buenas noches, Lily

180 segundos bastaron para que el chico de cabellera nevada se quedara profundamente dormido. Mas, para Luna, el tiempo se había detenido completamente. Y en silenció se levantó lentamente dándose cuenta, hasta ahora, que su hermanita más pequeña si roncaba a un volumen considerablemente alto.

La confianza con la que había entrado a la habitación se había esfumado, perdió la carta de Lincoln, se quemó frente a ella y no lo detuvo, sintió miedo de ser atrapada y luego, se quedó inmersa en las confusas palabras de su hermano. Repasar lo sucedido la hacía sentir tonta, irresponsable y hasta cobarde.

Lentamente se levantó y se acercó a su hermano. ¿Aun podría hacer algo? Posiblemente, pero desde que la ventana se había cerrado el ambiente de la habitación se había vuelto más cálido, y ese calor empezaba a contagiarle el cansancio que se sentía en el cuarto.

-Linc…- poso su mano sobre la blanca cabellera de su hermano- mañana me tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones- estaba calentito, el solo hecho de verlo y aun más tocarlo hacia que sus parpados pesaran. Con el mismo silenció con el que entro se retiró y fue al baño.

Tenía en mente cada una de las palabras y acciones que nunca creyó haría Lincoln, no a esta edad, eran… lo admitía eran muy bellas, de alguna forma lo sentía así, y la forma en que las utilizaba era talentosa y al mismo tiempo extraña.

\- Hermosamente indebido

Hablaban mucho de esto en su escuela, pero, ¿realmente ayudaría revisar el historial de internet de su hermano? Ahí podría encontrar algo acerca del porqué de esto, aunque, quien busca donde no debe encuentra lo que no quiere…

-Bro…Bro…Bro…- suspiro con pesadez mientras se miraba el espejo encima del lavamanos. Realmente esperaba que su primera teoría de que la carta eran palabras y nada más que eso fuera cierta. Se hecho agua fría al rostro, para no estar pensado en la otra posibilidad debía decirlo en voz alta, así el menos dormirá sabiendo que no se le paso por alto, porque, después de todo, no podía descartar la segunda teoría.

Solo debía soltarlo de una vez…

-Espero que hayas usado protección, Lincoln.

* * *

 _Ya diviso en la tierra tus rojizas hebras, ¿Qué indagas en el suelo tan abstraídamente?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loud House pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon**

 **N/A:** _ **"pensamiento",**_ **/ lo captaran/**

Capítulo 2: Desorientada… Desubicada… Destrozada

Una semana, una muy "simple" semana paso. Tras aquella misteriosa y reveladora noche, 4 chicas tenían una imagen completamente diferente de su único hermano. Durante el transcurso de la semana Luna se presionó a sí misma para poder abordar el tema con Lincoln, pero fallo al igual que su intento de hablar con Lori. El asunto era demasiado complicado y había muchos contras como para simplemente delatarlo.

 _\- "Y si lo niega? ¿Cómo podría probar que miente?"_

Por suerte, tanto Lucy como Lana y Leni, no la afligieron para que tomara la responsabilidad aún más de lo que ser la más madura, esa noche, implico. Ya en el dormitorio Lana hizo una pregunta acerca de si ya se lo había dicho a Lori, pero el gruñido de Luna fue suficiente respuesta.

Incluso el asunto de las habitaciones perdió interés mientras los días pasaban. Luna y Leni, y una Lucy escondida en los ductos de la habitación de Lisa, fueron en la segunda noche a la actual habitación de Lincoln, dos de ellas con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo con otra carta y la tercera con la esperanza de devolver a Lincoln a su habitación, pero nada…Lincoln yacía dormido con los audífonos de su laptop y se le veía tan inocente que simplemente las 3 tuvieron que retirarse.

\- Creo que Linky se acostumbró, eso es algo bueno, ¿no lo crees, Luna? -la rubia no se dio cuenta que estaba sola sino hasta que giro para ver a quien le hablaba-…buenas noches…

Toda esa semana fue un calvario mental para Luna Loud. Si alguien le preguntaba acerca de lo que le ocurría tenía que decir: Nada, pero estaba segura de que, de presentarse tal escenario, lo gritaría. Y así fue como un par de noches más intento buscar otra carta e incluso la pluma de tan extraño color, pero no encontró absolutamente nada, en cada centímetro de su habitación, nada, en cada lugar de la casa…nada…

-NADA!-rugió la rockera mientras cerraba fuertemente el estuche de su guitarra acústica. Era fin de semana y la familia Loud decidió de ir a un picnic en el campo, solo para buscar relajación- Y ni siquiera podre disfrutar el viaje- la castaña estaba molesta, fastidiada y terriblemente ansiosa por querer sacarlo todo, pero no poder...

-Chicas! Lincoln! ¿Ya están listos? -el llamado de su madre provoco un suspiro de resignación, otra vez. Tomo su mochila y su instrumento musical. Usaba la música para desestresarse. Normalmente bastaría escucharla en con sus audífonos, pero ahora eso no funcionaba. Necesitaba cantar, era lo más parecido a un grito de desesperación.

Incluso, anoche, salió descalza al patio trasero y bajo el plenilunio, sus dedos comenzaron a rasguear las cuerdas de aquel instrumento armónico, cuya única finalidad de uso era no llamar tanto la atención como lo haría con la guitarra que normalmente usaba.

Pero todo se arruino cuando, al no encontrar ningún ritmo, empezó a cantar la única armonía que de su cabeza no había desaparecido.

I'm still remembering

the picture of our love, as if it were yesterday, the night where was drawing

And I can't let of write... any word what can describe…

the moment when you and me...

-when you and me…, when you and me! –rasgo con furia las templadas cuerdas- cuando tú y yo!

Luna sostuvo fuertemente el brazo de la guitarra- ¡Cuando Lincoln y tu…!

No lo soporto, pero al no querer acabar con su musical amiga, simplemente grito y lanzo la guitarra lo más lejos posible.

-Maldición…, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿! ¿¡POR QUE A MI!?- porque tenía que pasar esto? ¡No era justo! ¡Ella trato de hacer algo bueno por su hermano! ¡Como el! - ¡Pero incluso así, lo arruinas todo! ¿No, Lincoln? -era su culpa, siempre su culpa! - solo eres un idio…!

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Eres un…

¿Realmente era eso? Si tuvo que acostumbrarse a tener ruidosa compañía, algo que era mucho pedir…

-Eres un…

Para alguien obligado a estar solo…

-Eres un…

Alguien que, al parecer, tiene un hermoso don con las palabras…

-Eres un…

Y que de seguro sabe satisfa…

-Eres un…! Torpe, talentoso…. seductor…. imbécil! ... y…y…. GGRRR!

Ya ni siquiera sabía que quería decir, la pecosa castaña se acercó al instrumento que reposaba en el césped a paso rápido, lo tomo y volvió a su habitación para conciliar el sueño…después de todo en unas horas iba a viajar con su familia.

-Ya voy! - grito por su parte- supongo que puedo dormir en Vanzilla

El viaje fue lo más común para Luna, ruido, ruido y más ruido, todo esto provocado por las incesantes preguntas de "¿Ya llegamos?" y el parloteo acerca del quien haría que al llegar al día de campo. Luna logro conciliar el sueño a 30 minutos de llegar a su destino, increíblemente solo eso basto para restaurar la mayoría de sus funciones corporales.

Al salir de Vanzilla, la rockera puso su plan de tratar de olvidar por unas cuantas horas el asunto de su hermano- A Leni y Lana parece funcionarles-Lucy… ella era otra historia. No sabría lo que pasaba por la mente de esa niña, aunque nada de esto se hubiera presentado- oh, cielos, es verdad, los libros… déjalo, Luna, déjalo- era tiempo de relajarse. Pudo haber inventado una excusa para quedarse en casa y seguir investigando. Su rostro de la mañana habría quedado perfecto para la actuación. Pero no, no más estrés por un rato.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino los Loud salieron a paso tranquilo. Era un bello lugar, no tenía una mesa de día de campo, pero ya tenían preparado un hermoso y basto mantel, cortesía de Leni, para poder reposar en el césped sin ningún problema. Había un claro y muy celeste lago, incluso tenía una roca para poder lanzarse una buena zambullida en el agua.

Lori, a propia voluntad, dejo el teléfono a un lado para disfrutar un día sin nada más que su familia. Leni y Luan apreciaban el paisaje en total calma. Lynn no perdió el tiempo para lanzarse al agua, suponiendo que vendrían a un lugar así, trajo consigo una muda de ropa. Lana al lodo y Lola al repelente, la última no iba a dejar que su piel se arruinara por culpa de los insectos. Incluso Lisa se permitió abandonar sus usuales experimentos ambientales, que en cada salida que la familia realizaba, y se recostó en la manta roja cuadriculada junto a una muy alegre Lily.

Luna y Lucy quedaron solas en Vanzilla. Luna fue la primera en girar para mirar a su hermana pequeña

-….

-suspiro… no me gusta el sol…

-Luz...-al escuchar su sobrenombre y el tono de voz de su hermana, Lucy pensó rápido e inclino su cabeza como si estuviera apuntando a algo. Luna rápidamente cayo en el señuelo, volteo y observo a Lincoln, quien se estaba cambiando de ropa para unirse a la deportista en el lago.

-Lucy, no me refería a eso, sino…-cuando Luna volvió su vista, su hermana ya no estaba. – _"¿Se escapó? "._ La pequeña gótica se había escabullido y no entendía por qué. Rápidamente el recuerdo de los libros volvió a ella.

-De seguro debió pensar que… aaah! - un fuerte dolor detuvo sus pensamientos- Tonta, ¡ni siquiera quería hablar de eso… ggrr! - quería olvidar eso. Iba a decirle que olvidaran todo por hoy, pero la pequeña mocosa creyó que estaba a punto de recriminarle o amenazarla para dejar sus libros.

-De ti si tengo pruebas, sis… y si los sigues leyendo…

\- ¡Vamos, Luna! Ven y respira un poco de aire fresco- grito Leni, interrumpiendo su charla personal

-Ya voy! -respondió de mala gana.

Luna tomo un bacana de "aire fresco", pero no cambio nada. Fue a recostarse junto con sus hermanas menores, incluso pidió amablemente silencio, pero eso solo provoco que la conversación ya existente y un tanto molesta se centrara en ella.

-No me pasa nada. Solo quiero relajarme- ¿no la podían dejar en paz? Se levantó y siguió caminando hasta pararse frente al lago. Veía como Lincoln y Lynn saltaban al agua, se chapoteaban y hasta parecía que Lana quería unírseles.

-Vamos, Luna, entra.

Y ahora le estaba hablando, casi una semana evitando hablar con él más de lo que le parecía necesario. O se podría decir que quería hablar con él, pero al final, solo saludaba, eso era todo- lo siento, bro, no traigo ropa de baño- _"además, no quiero estar cerca de ti"._ Pensamiento duro, nada merecido, pero cierto. No podía hablar por las demás, pero ella ya no veía a Lincoln como su hermanito.

Pareciera que esa noche Linc le hubiera dado una sacudida diciéndole: Ya crecí. Era su hermano, siempre lo sería, pero ahora se veía como alguien… ya no tan infantil, alguien quien conoce las implicancias del vida un poco mejor, más listo, más confiado…en su defecto… como…

-Bueno, al menos relaja los pies, ¿no?

-Está bien

Lentamente se sentó en la orilla y se dispuso a quitarse las botas. Pero, mientras más quería desatar el amarre de estas, más se sentían aprisionadas. Dejo una bota para después e intento con la otra, pero fue el mismo resultado. Ahora sus botas parecían enredaderas. Por último, intento quitarlas a la fuerza, lo cual ocasiono más dolor y más enojo en Luna.

-Bala de cañón! -grito Lynn mientras se lanzaba salpicando agua en un pequeño radio que alcanzo a la rockera. El tacto frio del agua en su piel cálida por el sol hizo que las gotas se sintieran como pequeñas agujas heladas. Eso frustro aún más a la rockera.

-Lynn!-grito con fastidio, pero no fue oída debido a que la deportista estaba bajo el agua. Y cuando salió.

-Supera eso, Lincoln, ¡woohoo! Lynn Loud es la mejor!

Luna quiso alejarse mientras su hermana se daba porra así misma, por ser ignorada y fracasar en su intento de relajarse. Pero antes de levantarse, fue tomada de la muñeca por una mano firme y un tanto empapada.

-Espera, Luna, deja que te ayude

-Linc, por favor, suéltame

Una vez más fue omitida. Ahora su hermano estaba sentado enfrente de ella, tenía el cuerpo mojado. Luna veía como el pequeño peliblanco con mucha destreza usaba sus manos para desatar los nudos sobre nudos que ella había hecho. Simplemente se quedó ahí, con la misma cara de fastidio, mientras su hermano continuaba arreglando su desastre.

Finalmente lo logró. Luego paso a la otra bota del mismo modo

-Ya está, ahora...

-Lincoln-musito la rockera.

-uh?

-Creo que necesitas un corte de cabello-dijo pasivamente

-mmmm, no, creo que aún no. Es el agua que hace que mi cabello se vea más largo de lo que en realidad es…-su blanca cabellera cubría perfectamente las áreas alrededor de sus ojos. El agua hacia sus hebras brillaras dibujando el peinado con luz.

-Pensándolo mejor, déjatelo crecer. Te ves lindo así

-Enserio? Gracias

Luna se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de su hermano detrás de su rodilla, cuando bajo la mirada vio que el susodicho le estaba quitando la bota. Iba pedirle que se detuviera, pero la manera en que lo hacía era casi hipnótica.

Lentamente, y sin dejar de sostener la pierna de Luna, Lincoln retiraba el gran calzado que cubría una buena parte de la pierna de su hermana. Hizo lo mismo con la otra bota y la dejo con mucho cuidado con su par a un metro de la dueña. Luna creyó que había acabado, pero se equivocó.

Una vez más se tembló al sentir el tacto de su hermano con su piel. Le estaba quitando los calcetines. Lincoln tomo uno de ellos con delicadeza y lo jalo hacia atrás. La brisa del aire en contacto con la piel de la tercera hija mayor de la casa Loud provoco alivio en ella. Ahora, Luna estaba concentrada en lo que le hacia su hermano, instintivamente le ofreció su otra pierna. Llego a extenderla, insinuándole a Lincoln para que la apreciara. No supo si resulto, se le paso por alto preguntarse así misma el por qué de ese acto. El simple contemplar de Lincoln repitiendo el mismo movimiento, sentir sus humedecidos dedos, y como este procuraba ser gentil, ocasiono una sonrisa en la musical.

-Listo, ahora relaja los pies, debo decirte que te veías un poco tensa

-Sí, es verdad, gracias, Linc

-De nada

Lincoln regreso al agua y, ante la mirada de Luna, comenzó a hablar con Lynn.

-De que estarán hablando? - se preguntó, al ver como esos dos parecían estar en una pequeña discusión. Fue cuando Lincoln hizo una seña con los ojos y Lynn se asomó a avistarla cuando se dio cuenta de que hablan de ella. – _"no… bro, lo estabas haciendo tan bien"-_ continúo observándolos, aguardando que Lynn se le acercara para fastidiarla con alguna pregunta acerca de lo estresada que estaba. Hasta que la castaña dentro de la laguna exclamo.

\- ¡Bien, Lincoln! ¡Si Luna se siente tan mal, cancelaremos la competencia de zambullidas para evitar molestarla, la cual, obviamente cualquiera pudo ganar! -el sarcasmo fue más que notorio. Aunque, para la rockera, prestar atención a aquellas palabras, o mejor dicho a la acción que había realizado su hermano, logro enternecerla.

 _\- "Aww, así que era eso"-_ pensó mientras su vista se posaba en un Lincoln disgustado por las palabras de Lynn. Cuando Luna vio que por fin la deportista se alejaba, hizo un ademan con la mano para que el peliblanco se acercara a ella.

-Lamento que hayas escuchado eso, Luna, yo quería…

-Shshshshsh…-interrumpió y silencio a su hermano- lo sé…Linc, podrías masajearme los pies?

-Que?

-Que si podrías masajearme los pies? En verdad, me siento muy tensa y creo que un masaje me ayudaría a relajarme mejor. Es decir, el agua esta increíble, pero no me alivia del todo

-P…pe…pero…

-Que? Acaso mis pies son tan feos que no quieres tocarlos- dijo, fingiendo tristeza en sus palabras. Y tal actuación puso a Lincoln donde quería

-No, no dije eso

-Pero lo pensaste

-No, tu…tus pies son muy lindos y a puesto que son suaves

-ajajaja, gracias, Linc, pero…

-Pero si te doy un masaje, todas querrán uno y no quiero estar masajeándole los pies a todas durante todo el día

-Siempre puedes decir que no

-….

Luna miro a su hermanito con compasión por lo mencionado…

-Ahora no hay nadie cerca, este será nuestro secreto, Linc, solo harás esto conmigo, ¿está bien? -dijo en un tono bastante sutil, delicado y persuasivo

-Está bien-respondió rendido

Luna se emocionó un poco al volver a percatarse del tacto de su hermano. Lincoln presionaba delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos los pies de Luna, disipando poco a poco la tensión que la fatigaba.

Luna sentía disfrute mientras dejaba que Lincoln masajeara su piel.

 _\- "Se siente tan bien…esto se siente tan bien"_

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que el toque de su hermanito provocaba suspiros de goce. Y tales exhalaciones fueron captadas por Lincoln como un sinónimo de que estaba realizando una buena labor masajeando.

-ah…ah…ah…ammm… _"Esto se siente tan bien, Linc…"_ mmm…mmm _…" así…así que también eras masajista, ¿eh, bro?"_ mmm… _" más…"_ ah…mmm _… "que más ocultas"_ …oh! ...mmm! _"Esto se siente tan bien…tan…rico…"_ –Luna se abandonaba en su deleite y, en medio de la satisfacción otorgada por Lincoln, se generó el escenario perfecto.

Un escenario que ahora odiaba. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Por fin se podía distraerse, pero… no! ¡No era el momento! Se negaba aceptar que interrumpieran su respiro solo porque en este instante se encuentran él y ella en total serenidad. La circunstancia estupenda para que le pudiera hacer una pregunta con toda sinceridad.

-Bro…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luna? ¿Me detengo?

-No! Digo, no…no es nada… es… solo…- " _Dile_ "- solo... que tu…- _"¡Dile!"_ -Linc…- _"DILE!"_ \- podrías volverte un masajista profesional- _"ESTÚPIDA!"_

-Que?

-Es…. ¡Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo…es decir, tu trabajo rockea, hermano! -sonaba ridícula, se sentía ridícula

-Gracias…creo…

-…- Luna no pudo evitar abochornarse por la manera en la cual se expreso

-Bueno, creo que fue suficiente masaje, voy a…

-No! No, por favor, no pares

-Luna? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si! Es solo que…

-Solo que…que?

-Mira, seré directa contigo, si pasa algo… es algo serio y, para ser honesta, este el momento adecuado para decirlo…pero no quiero hacerlo

-Luna… puedes decirme lo que sea o, si quieres puedo llamar a Lori- _"¡Es ahora!"_

-No! _– "¿Por qué?!"_

-Luna…

-Si quiero decirlo, pero no ahora… este asunto me vino rompiendo la cabeza toda la semana, pero quiero relajarme. Para eso vine. Y ahora estoy relajada…y quiero estarlo un poco más.

-…

-Por favor, no pares

Ahora Lincoln fue quien devolvió la mirada de lastima al ver suplicar a su hermana para que no se detuviera. Estaba preocupado, era obvio. Pero, aun así, no podía negársele… al menos fue lo que infirió Luna al darse cuenta que sus pies volvían a ser masajeados, del mismo modo, y obteniendo el mismo resultado…

Mintió para ella en el almuerzo-es solo que no recuerdo haber terminado una tarea importante para la escuela- nada lo detendría de mentirle sobre la carta. Quizás él era vas valiente, pero nunca un _"no"._

\- ¿Estas bien, Lincoln? Pareciera que quieres decirnos algo-pregunto Lori, en la típica reunión nocturna de hermanos

\- No… solo estoy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir temprano- dijo mientras se retiraba

-Luna, ¿tú sabes lo que tiene? Vi cómo giro la vista hacia ti antes de irse

\- _"Si, mintió para mí, así como yo lo hare ahora"_ no, ni idea, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me observaba.

-Qué raro… Lincoln no suele ser tan callado

-Solo debe ser cansancio, Sis, recuerda que estuvo jugando con Lynn hoy… _" Además, me dio masaje en los pies hasta antes de la hora del almuerzo"_

¿Debía dejarlo pasar? ¿Como si nada hubiera sucedió nunca? Aquella noche volvieron las teorías- De acuerdo, supongamos que es como Lucy, en todo caso lo que hizo fue un ritual. Entonces la historia acaba ahí, puede hacerlo una vez al mes- _"Puede ir con ella una vez al mes"-_ O, mejor aún, solo lo hizo eso una vez- **"su primera vez… y antes que tú…"**

-MALDICIÓN!- ¿POR QUE SU MENTE TENÍA QUE PERVERTIR CADA PENSAMIENTO SOBRE LINCOLN? CASI PARECIERA QUE LO QUERÍA VER ENVUELTO EN ESA SITUACIÓN DE PASIÓN DESATADA, DESEOS LASCIVOS, Y LO PEOR… es que ni siquiera quería suponer aquello para encararlo o recriminarle ese comportamiento…

Sino que era más bien como una fantas…

-Luna! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Si! ¡Solo me golpee el dedo pequeño del pie! -le respondió a su hermana menor inmediata. Concluyo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño y salió directo a su habitación, sin responder la interrogante del cómo se había golpeado. No estaba de humor para un mal chiste. Subió a la parte superior de litera. Se quedó observando el techo como lo hacía desde el asunto de la carta, solo que esta vez sin poder adormecerse. Tendría que volver a salir y cantar… aunque, después de lo de anoche, ya no quería hacerlo… solo quería todo volviera a ser como antes. Perdió la noción del tiempo, ahora su falta de sueño era provocada por otra cosa

-Que calor-soltó…- _"Por el amor de…! ¡ahora estoy caliente!?"_ \- consideró enfurecida

-Verdad que sí? Creo que dormiré sin pijama esta noche- le comento su hermana

-Supongo que puedo quitarme la playera también…- lanzo su ropa por un lado de la cama hacia suelo, no importaba realmente, mañana se levantaría y se la pondría nuevamente, al fin y al cabo, era parte de su atuendo habitual.

Había bastado para ayudarle a caer lentamente en un profundo sueño. Eso era lo que quería, en parte al menos, que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Buenas noches…-bostezo- Luna…

Su cuarto era como antes…

-Buenas noches…-bostezo igualmente.

Solo ella y su hermana

-Luan...

…

…

…

" _¡¿Luan?! ¿Pero cuando rayos entro?!"_

A su pesar, cuando aquella cuestión transitó por su mente sus intentos por abrir los parpados fallaron rotundamente.

Fue un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Su último recuerdo era estar quitándose su prenda superior debido al calor y la interrogante que se hizo así misma. Y al parecer no fue la única en pernoctar ropa interior. Además de Luan, la casa Loud había recibido la oleada de calor, al mismo tiempo que una consecuencia típica dado el suceso…

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Un par de gritos hicieron eco en toda la casa avivando la preocupación.

\- ¡¿Que fue eso?!- preguntó la comediante

-No lo sé! -respondió saltando desde la cama alta- pero vino del cuarto de Lisa!

Ambas hermanas, al igual que la familia, se corrieron lo más apresurado que sus piernas les permitían directo a la habitación de la penúltima y la última hija. Donde hallaron a las susodichas, y a una persona más, o, mejor dicho, de más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!- exclamo la señora Loud, antes de observar la escena que francamente necesitaba un cambio en la interrogante- Lincoln Marie Loud! ¡¿Qué haces desnudo en la cama con tu hermana?!-pero, sin que la cuestión cobrara su contestación…

\- Lisa Marie Loud! ¡No me digas que este es uno de tus experimentos!

-N…n…no…

Posteriormente a un intercambio de miradas, tartamudeos y acosadores vistazos hacia el joven albino, la charla se permitió fluir. Y, tras de una breve exposición por parte de la científica, con vocablo indiscutiblemente inaccesible…

-Lo que trató de decir es que, hace una semana las chicas ya no se soportaban entre ellas en sus habitaciones. Así que decidieron cambiar de compañeras y, por tanto, de cuartos, yo terminé aquí junto a Lily, y como ya íbamos una semana completa sin quejas supuse que seguiríamos de este modo. Hasta que me desperté hoy con Lisa en mi cama.

-Está bien? Pero eso no responde el por qué están desnudos- imputo la madre

Lincoln culpo al calor de anoche, esa respuesta era válida, se notaba por las pocas prendas de los presentes, sin mencionar que sus padres disimulaban con ayuda de sus batas, todos habían tomado la misma decisión.

-Entonces… puedo volver a mi habitación? -pregunto el joven Loud

La afirmación vino por parte de las hermanas. Tanto Sr. Lynn como Rita decidieron apartarse del asunto, sus hijas e hijo se comprendían, así que no era para tanto. En cuanto a las demás, la traducción de la segunda parte de lo que Lisa había declarado también fue acertada. Solo se necesitó un respiro de la rutina para volver al orden natural dentro de la casa Loud.

Con el lio aclarado pareciera que el deseo de Luna se cumplía. Por un lado, de forma paulatina los hábitos de la casa se restablecían. Pero, por otro lado, aún faltaban piezas del rompecabezas en el que Lincoln se había convertido. Sin recordar el problema con su cuarta hermana menor.

-Muy bien, sis, ¿esos son todos? -preguntó la rockera al ver dos columnas compuestas de tres obras sugestivas sobre vampiros- _"Incluso tiene clasificación para mayores de edad, ¿Cómo rayos consiguió esto?"_

-Suspiro… si- respondió una Lucy cabizbaja

-Segura?

-Que sí!

Luna, manteniendo el semblante de reproche, tomo uno de los libros y procedió a pasar las hojas de manera con la que difícilmente se distinguía las palabras en cada una de ellas. Por un momento, Lucy indago que buscaba una parte especifica de la lectura. Tal vez una escena erótica atribuyera el reprenderla con sermones sobre conducta libidinosa- _"Hipócrita"_

Para cuando la mayor se detuvo en una de las páginas que poseía un separador, la pequeña gótica ya tenía una contestación lista para la "llamada de atención" que se avecinaba. Pero su razonamiento freno a la presencia que, después de estar estacionada en una sola página, Luna procedió a avanzarlas hasta estar a contadas hojas del desenlace de "La Duquesa teñida de blanco".

-/Si de alguno era el deber, era de él. Nadie más que él tenía el derecho. Desde que se conocieron… desde que sus miradas se cruzaron. Mientras lentamente se descubrían el uno al otro en mente y carne. Hasta llegar aquí. Cada acontecimiento, adversidad, disputa tanto profunda como manifestada… Desde que empezaron a hacerlo, ¿Cuántas veces lo repitieron? ¿Alguna vez se les ocurrió llevar la cuenta?... diez, quince, tal vez veinticinco fue el número de ocasiones en las que decidieron cruzar la línea de la moral. O al menos de ella... /

-…

\- /El ropaje siempre fue inexistente. Era su condición para hacer el amor…/

-Lu..Luna?

-/Siendo así, ¿¡que era esto!? ¿¡Que nombre poseía esta ceremonia!? No era deleitante, satisfactoria o agradable cuando menos. Era inmundo, repugnante y sucio. Ser penetrada por él nunca fue desagradable, era algo exquisito. /

-Luna?

-/Contemplarlo succionar sus senos incitándolo a mordisquearlos toscamente. Eso la fascinaba, apreciar su busto incursionarse en la boca de su amante, para experimentar la extraordinaria lujuria... ¿Qué mierda era esto? ¿Quién mierda era él? No era su amor, no podía serlo. ¡El no rompería su juramento! El no…/

-Luna?

-/Se sentía como un traidor, un falso y desleal impostor. /

-/ Detente- demando la dama y su prometido acato la orden. Se mentiría así mismo al no anhelar esto. Sin importar cuanto la amara…-Continua…/

-/ ¡!? Pero…- intento interrogarla. Aunque ni siquiera había sentido su toque al momento de cambiarle el orificio. /

-/ Dije que continúes-y ante tal insistencia, dedujo que lo sabía… MALDITA SEA LO SABÍA. ¿Pero por qué no hacia…? /

-/ Su falo estaba lo suficientemente lubricado. La pulcritud en lo absoluto sería un impase, no en esta circunstancia… - _"no…"- pensó._ No… no… No quería creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo, pero enfrente de él… su amante con la vista sellada aguardaba el introito. /

-/ Mientras su despreciable ser, prolongaba lo ineludible. Su hermosa amada… /

-/ Había aceptado su destino /

-/ Mmmhhhppp! Grrr!-gimió ante la estocada severa, despiadada y violenta. Tal y como a ella disfruta el fornicar. No le dio ni un respiro y embisto ferozmente a la bella mujer, mientras la carne alrededor de su miembro difícilmente cedía. /

-/ El aposento no demoro en saciarse de satisfactores gemidos en armonizaban con el contacto de sus cuerpos. En tanto lo hacían como si fuera la última vez que pudieran hacerlo juntos… /

-/ Lagrimas… Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. A causa de un dolor que nunca había experimentado… fácilmente disimulable por la ardua agitación, pero su tortura no era física… /

-/ _"nuestra última vez juntos_ "- detestaba que esas palabras o se quitaran de su cabeza. La última vez que besaría sus labios. La última vez que saborearía el exquisito néctar de su cuerpo. La última vez que rozaría su piel, percibiría su aroma y escucharía sus lujuriosos deseos… /

-/ No la dejaría partir sin complacerla. La tomo por los hombros aprovechando que la posición le permitiría bombear contra su vulva con más agilidad. La presteza con la que el eco provocado por el impacto evidenciaba su esfuerzo por hacerlo. /

-/ Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la pálida y comenzó a atacar los pechos de esta. Mordía buscando devorarlos, dejando que su saliva los humectara. Alzo la vista sin dejar de degustarla para contemplar el hermoso rostro de deleite que le estaba obsequiando. No pudo contenerse, al verla con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que escondía el llanto de dolor con uno de placer, subió directo a besarla, levantando en el aire las piernas de la fémina, pero logrando su cometido sin dejar de copular con ella. /

-/ Sin embargo, no quería que acabara así, de una forma tan impropia para ellos. - _"Quítatela, por ella, quítate la maldita camisa… ¡¿Es que acaso quieres que este recuerdo sea mancillado por tu cobardía?!" -_ le repetía su culpable conciencia. /

-/ Lo miraba con lastima y rechazo, mas eso no la detuvo en introducir su lengua en la boca del chico. Lo odiaba y amaba a la vez- _"De verdad lograste que me enamorara de ti, ¿verdad?"-_ pensó, mientras sus brazos yacían sobre la espalda de él, no podía hacer nada contra la maldita tela que evitara tocara la piel del muchacho. Quería arrancarla y clavar sus zarpas en esa tez tan suave…cerro sus ojos. /

-/ Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la besaba, repudiándose así mismo al negarse dejarla sentir su cuerpo que sabía, ella deseaba… /

-/ El mejor sexo que habían tenido hasta ahora y no lo podían disfrutar… /

-/ Mas todo fue interrumpido en el instante en que sintió el palpitar de su miembro… todo estaba a punto de terminar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, quería apreciarla y decirle tantas cosas, pero aquel el beso era lo único que podía hacer para expresarle sus sentimientos… /

-/ _"Perdóname"- le pidió mentalmente /_

-/ Dos almas obligadas a estar separadas por capricho del destino. Inhalaron una bocanada de aire para fundirse en su último beso sin ser interrumpidos. Llegaron a un clímax forzado y por más que lo anhelaban, no logro complacer a ninguno de ellos… /

-/ Entre la culminación y la tristeza… el levanto su brazo derecho y lo agito sutilmente- _"Como si fuera necesario…"_ \- pensó. Sintió el metal antes recubierto por el cuero y el tejido, el filo de la hoja recorría su mano sin dejarse herirse, aunque quisiera lo contrario…Y por fin… /

-/ Sostuvo el mango de la daga de plata que se le había sido encomendada para asesinarla. /

-no…

-/ Agotada no podía resistirse. - _"No abras los ojos, no abras los ojos, no abras los ojos…"-_ se decía a si mismo internamente.¡APUNTO DIRECTO AL CORAZÓN Y …! /

-NO!- chillo Lucy de una manera que Luna jamás escuchó antes, pero pese a alarmarla…

-/ Te amo…-musito /

-BASTA! ¡LUNA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡TE LO RUEGO!-suplico la ruborizada gótica, mientras el temor se adueñaba de ella, al darse cuenta que la rockera estaba por revelarle el desenlace de la obra…- Por qué? Po…por…por qué? Felan la…la ama..aba le… le… le.. entre... entrego su pure… pureza… ¿Por qué?...

Luna, pese estar más enrojecida como su hermana, fue asaltada por la culpa y el desconcierto al dar oídos a una Lucy completamente diferente. Súbitamente, la chica sombría frente a ella se había transformado en una pequeña niña afligida y desconsolada que lentamente se entregaba al llanto. Y cuya voz, en ese instante, fácilmente podría confundirse con la de Lola.

\- ¿Por… qué? ¿P…Por qué? ¿Por qu…qué? No, no, no, no…- se desmoronaba frente a su hermana mayor- ¿Qui… qui…quién lo obligo? ¡¿Quién lo obligo?! Fue Le… Levenka, ¿verdad? Esa insufrible p… pe… ¡perra envidiosa! O… o aca…caso, fue el desgraciado de Eldrige. ¡Tándem de mi… miserables! ¡Ustedes prescindieron de ellos! Y he...heridos… ¡¿Por qué?!

En lo absoluto, en el tiempo en el que se había vinculado con cada integrante de su familia, jamás en su vida contemplo una alteración tan drástica en la conducta que los distinguía.

Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás- _"lo hare rápido"._

-Lucy!

-gm…gm…gm?

-Estos son todos tus libros?

Sin siquiera tocarla, pusilánimamente eludiendo su destrozada mirada inmersa en llanto, Luna pudo sentir como el turbulento corazón de Lucy se detuvo.

-…

-…

-…Luz…

-…ah…ah…a..ah….ah….aahh…?

-little sis?

-…AAAAAHHHHHH!

Inhibida totalmente de su razón, la niña arremetió ferozmente el féretro en el cual acostumbraba pernoctar. De este modo lo abrió con rabia, prácticamente estropeándolo delante de una perturbada adolescente. Seguidamente, empleo sus agudas uñas despedazando una porción del aterciopelado sarcófago. Y al terminar, sustrajo un diminuto tomo de cubiertas obscuras sin signatura cualquiera.

Estando complemente abatida, arrojo la obra en dirección a su hermana mayor, la cual pudo evitar el ataque a cambio de perder el equilibrio y caer frente a los pies de la menor.

Por un breve lapso miro sus iracundos ojos y presto atención a su jadeante aliento….

-lo… lo sien…

-maldita…

-….

-eres una maldita… basura…

-…

-te odio…

-lo sien…

\- ¡TE ODIO!

Una vez más… ese lamento, esa voz impropia de ella. El alarido de una criatura golpeada, humillada y… destrozada. Ahogada en sufrimiento.

Absorta, la rockera se levantó, recogió el libro que había evitado, de la misma forma tomo los demás. Y se orientó a la puerta de la habitación.

Durante el tiempo en que… huía… Lucy, vociferaba repetidamente la última frase dicha, desde el interior de su ataúd, el cual asfixiaba su clamor.

-lo siento…

* * *

 **I'm still remembering**

 **the picture of our love, as if it were yesterday, the night where was drawing**

 **And I can't let of write... any word what can describe… the moment when you and me... shared skin**

 **Keeping those memories...**

 **hurting myself...**

 **I know this love is going to kill me, but that doesn't care**

 **Feeling you is the only… what I need for overcome the pain! And I never going to stop me...**

 **Until I can see you again!**

 **Whooaahhh! Whooaahhh!**

 **Until I can see you again!**

 **Whooaahh! Whooaahh!**

 **Lovely Angel of Dark Wings**

 **Tal vez un día deba terminar la canción… O no**

 **mmm... Consecuencias...**


End file.
